


Огромный практический опыт

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: Молли Уизли - частнопрактикующий консультант по грудному вскармливанию, слингоношению и прочему естественному материнству. Теплая атмосфера и домашние пироги прилагаются.
Kudos: 4





	Огромный практический опыт

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:очень АУ


End file.
